


bejbe, coś szepczesz mi na ucho, że pierdolisz konsekwencje

by marrymenatali



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Grumbo, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, boję się że ktoś to przeczyta, jebac trzeba łamać zasady, pierwszy raz coś takiego napisałam, szipujcie grumbo, umieram
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymenatali/pseuds/marrymenatali
Summary: ConCorp robią konkurs, Grian bierze w nim udział, a Mumbo bierze Griana.





	bejbe, coś szepczesz mi na ucho, że pierdolisz konsekwencje

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nataaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataaniel/gifts).



> Boże to jest takie złe XD przepraszam wszystkich za to co stworzyłam, mineblr nie zabijcie mnie proszę  
> Also, zakończenie jest chujowe ale chciałam to już skończyć cjsjfjjsfj  
> @tal i irose, w końcu macie to czego chciałyscie.

_Nie mogę w to uwierzyć._  
Grian stał przed lustrem, ubrany w jakże szykowną, biało różową sukienkę, jasne pończochy i butki na lekkim obcasie,a całą kreację dopełniała urocza kokardka we włosach. Jego zdaniem sukienka była zdecydowanie za krótka, lecz nie narzekał, wyglądał _nawet_ _seksi._ Akurat na wyrywanie anime chłopców.

Ale dlaczego w ogóle to robił? Oczywiście, że dla pieniędzy. Był, delikatnie mówiąc, spłukany. A skoro pojawia się szansa na zrobienie hajsu, czemu by jej nie wykorzystać?  
W skrócie, ConCorp postanowili dać 69 stacków diamentów dla osoby, która wytrzyma tydzień pracując w kawiarni i usługując innym członkom serwera. Małym szczegółem było to, że trzeba było to zrobić w owym stroju, jak jakieś japońskie dziewczynki. Racja, jest wiele innych sposobów by zdobyć diamenty, na pewno bardziej normalnych niż ten, ale bądźmy szczerzy, Grian zrobi wszystko dla tych niebieskich błyskotek. Wiedział, że już się z tego nie wywinie, więc musi dać z siebie wszystko. Taki wstyd nie może pójść na marne.

Chłopak wziął się w garść i wyszedł z zaplecza kawiarni.Zauważył obecnych już Scara, Cuba oraz osoby, które podzielą jego los czyli Tango, Iskalla, Zedapha, Eksajzumej, Rena, Doca oraz Stress. _Czyli Mumbo zobaczy, jak się kompromituję._ Grian kompletnie zapomniał o swoim kraszu, z którym jest niestety we friendzone. Stwierdził jednak, że walić to i że diaksy są ważniejsze. Wąsacz po prostu nie wie co traci.

-No więc chopki i Stress, zgromadziliśmy się dziś tutaj by rozpocząć kompetiszyn, kto wytrzyma tydzień lub dłużej dostaje 69 stakuw diaksuw, powodzenia gays!- powiedział Scar, a Cub pomachał tęczową flagą. Grian zaczął się trochę stresować, chciał tych diamentów ale konkurencja była duża,więc będzie trudno.

Ludzie zaczęli się już schodzić by obejrzeć to ależ ciekawe widowisko,również Mumbo raczył się pojawić. Kiedy Grian zobaczył go przez okno, jego serce przyspieszyło. _Boże, uspokój się._ Ciemnowłosy wszedł do środka, a Grian próbował nie zwracać na niego uwagi, choć czuł na sobie jego wzrok. Po chwili postanowił w końcu przestać patrzeć w podłogę i od razu spotkał oczy Mumbo błądzące po jego ciele. Szczerze, to w jaki sposób na niego patrzył spowodował u niego uczucie gorąca, poczuł jak jego policzki różowieją, przybierając kolor podobny do jego sukienki. Odruchowo znów wbił wzrok w ziemię, lecz kątem oka mimo wszystko zauważył, że Mumbo gestem dłoni każe mu do siebie przyjść. Ruszył więc szybkim krokiem, lekko bujając biodrami. _Jakoś trzeba wyrwać tego Mumbosa._

-Witam, witam Mr. Mumbo, co podać?-blondyn uśmiechnął się do swojego serwerowego sąsiada.  
-Witaj Mr.Grian, gustowna sukieneczka, pasuje do ciebie- puścił mu oczko, a G próbował to zignorować.  
-Dziękuję za komplement, cóż za jentelman;)  
-Ładne osoby aż się proszą o komplementy~ A co do mojego 'zamówienia'-Mumbo pociągnął go za nadgarstek tak, by ten usiadł mu na kolanach - _Chcę ciebie_ \- wyszeptał mu do ucha. Grian beznamyślnie złapał się jego koszuli, nie do końca rozumiejąc co się dzieje. Kiedy zdążył ułożyć sobie wszystko w głowie, poczuł ręce chłopaka na swojej talii. Było to...dziwne,lecz miłe uczucie. Chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz jedyne co umiał z siebie wydusic to ciche stęki, nie wiedział co powinien zrobić, a wzrok Mumbo mu nie pomagał.

Spróbował zejść z ciemnowłosego, lecz poszło to trochę inaczej niż by się spodziewał, ponieważ kiedy się lekko ruszył, poczuł tarcie na swoim [redacted] przez co wydał z siebie stłumiony jęk. Drugi był najwyraźniej rozbawiony całą sytuacją, bo zaśmiał się lekko zanim znów wyszeptał do ucha mniejszego  
-To chyba nie jest dobre miejsce na takie rzeczy, a przynajmniej nie przy wszystkich, nie sądzisz?  
-Uh.. Chyba wiem gdzie m-możemy iść-Grian zdołał z siebie wydusić, następnie próbując znów wstać, tym razem z pomocą Mumbo mu się udało. Złapał więc swój obiekt westchnień za rękę i zaprowadzil w jemu znane tylko miejsce. A był nim _jebany składzik na miotły._  
_O tak, zawsze chciałem uprawiać seks w takim miejscu._  
Otwierając drzwi nawiązał krótki kontakt wzrokowy z Mumbo, by upewnić się czy ten na pewno był trzeźwy. Nadal nie do końca rozumiał czy to co się dzieje to prawda, ale jeśli mógł się pieprzyć ze swoim kraszem, to na pewno to zrobi. Nawet jeśli to sen!

W środku wyższy od razu przejął inicjatywę. Pchnął Griana na ścianę i zaczął go całować. Na początku wolno, szukając odpowiedniego tempa dla nich obojga, lecz blondyn już mógł stwierdzić, że usta Mumbo smakowały _wspaniale._ Czuł jak dłonie chłopaka zsunęły się z jego talii na biodra, zaciskając się na nich. Sam zarzucił swoje ręce na kark Mumbo, oddając się przyjemności. Po chwili musieli zaczerpnąć trochę powietrza i dopiero wtedy Grian zobaczył całe pożądanie w oczach wyższego. Musiał przyznać, że był to nawet gorący widok. Mumbo zaczął zostawiać mokre ślady na jego szyi. _Teraz wszyscy będą wiedzieć, że jestem jego._

Niższy zaczął rozpinać koszulę drugiego,kiedy ten wrócił do całowania jego ust. Grian musiał zastopować, by napatrzeć się na ciało Mumbo. _Nie sądziłem, że ma absa._  
Na ustach ciemnowłosego wymalował się powabny uśmieszek. Mumbo włożył swoją dłoń pod jego sukienkę, muskając palcami wewnętrzna cześć jego uda,a przez ciało Griana przeszedł dreszcz.  
-Myślę, że masz mały problem, kicia-wyszeptał, zaczynając lekko dotykać jego [redacted].  
-Ty pewnie nie jesteś lepszy- Grian zdołał z siebie wydobyć, nim drugi zamknął jego usta w kolejnym pocałunku.  
-Chcesz może coś z tym zrobić? - Mumbo spytał, odrywając się od niższego. Grian miał ładne usta, pasowałyby do jego chuja.  
-Z przyjemnością - uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i upadł na kolana, trochę zabolało lecz to zignorował. _O kurwa, będę robił gałę swojemu kraszowi._

Przez chwilę musiał uspokoić swój oddech po wszystkim co się wydarzyło, następnie rozpiął rozporek jego spodni i zsunął jego bieliznę, by mieć dostęp do jego [redacted]. _Przecież ja się tym udławię._  
-Pokaż więc czy jest długi, ja chcę się nim dławić- Grian zacytował swoją idolkę, SexMasterkę.  
-Ene due like fake weź tego śmierdziela w łapę- Mumbo puścił mu oczko,wplatając swoje dłonie w jego włosy.  
Grian zaczął wykonywać powolne ruchy ręką, przygotowując się moralnie na resztę przedsięwzięcia.  
-Halo, salut- zwrócił się do [redacted] Mumbosa.  
-Numa numa jej, zobaczymy czy masz głębokie gardło;) - Grian przestał tracić czas i po prostu wziął, a przynajmniej spróbował, fiflaka Mumbo do buzi. _Like mate, stop procrastinating._ Tak jak myślał, trudno było zrobić to _na hardkora_ , więc wrócił do początku i spróbował małymi kroczkami brać go głębiej.  
Ta technika poskutkowała i po chwili Grejan bawił się chujem Mumbo jak lizakiem.

-Woah,hold on cowboy-Mumbo rzucił, następnie próbując stłumić jęk. Grian był w tym naprawdę dobry.  
-Fajfus jesteś po prostu, panie szybki orgazm- blondyn na szybko odpowiedział i wrócił do ssania. Ciemnowłosy po prostu posłał mu zadziorny uśmiech, nawiązując z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Grian wyglądał seksi w sukience, na kolanach,usta wokół jego chuja. Wyższy złapał mocniej blond kosmyki, zaczynając ruszać się szybciej, trafiając tylną ścianę gardła drugiego. Ten niemal od razu rozszerzył oczy i zaczął się lekko dlawić. Złapał Mumbo za nadgarstki, próbując go przytrzymać, każąc mu zwolnić. Ten zrozumiał o co chodzi, pozwalając Grianowi ochłonąć  
-Ostrzegaj wcześniej, nigdy nie myślałem, że jesteś osobą, która lubi takie rzeczy- niższy w końcu odpowiedział, powodując lekki śmiech u drugiego.  
-Panie szybki orgazm, hm? Wielu rzeczy jeszcze o mnie nie wiesz, kicia- Mumbo kontynuował ze swoim flirciarskim tonem, a blondyn zaczął znów brać go do buzi, na początku wolniej, z czasem jednak przyspieszając. Ciemnowłosy nie psuł jego tempa, okazjonalnie tylko poruszał biodrami.

W pewnym momencie Grian zaczął się rozciągać, nie było to jednak zbyt bolesne, wiele razy w końcu robił to już sam lub z pomocą różnych crystalów. Najpierw zaczął z 2 palcami, potem zwiększał tę ilość. W tym samym czasie, Mumbo przyspieszył i blondyn czuł, że chłopak niedługo skończy. Był przez to podekscytowany, w końcu niedługo będzie się pieprzył ze swoim kraszem! Gdy uznał, że jest już gotowy, wyjął swoje palce ze środka i wrócił do Mumbo, który naprawdę był już na krańcu, bo zaraz doszedł w jego ustach. Grian poczuł ciepło na języku, próbując połknąć wszystko, a przynajmniej większość tego, co miał w buzi. Wytarł dłonią resztę, która spoczywała na jego ustach i, patrząc w oczy ciemnowłosego, oblizał swoje palce. Mumbo po raz kolejny rzucił mu jeden ze swoich uwodzicielskich uśmiechów.

-Nie miałem pojęcia, że aż tak ci się spodoba.  
-Ziomek, jesteś moim kraszem od niewiadomo jakiego czasu, zrobię wszystko byś mnie w końcu wy*ru*hał- Grian odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, wstając z podłogi. Podwinął trochę swoją sukienkę i wypiął się lekko do chłopaka  
-W8 a co z jakimś przygotowaniem, chyba, że wolisz na suho, bez rozciągania-Mumbo spytał, lekko zmieszany.  
-Spokojnie, już się tym zająłem kiedy ty byłeś zajęty pieprzeniem mojej buzi- odpowiedział wprost, uśmiechając się.  
-Mam gdzieś przynajmniej lubrykant, poczekaj- wyższy zaczął szukać czegoś w kieszeniach, wydając z siebie entyzjastyczne 'O!', kiedy znalazł ową rzecz. Okazała się nią być mała buteleczka, którą szybko otworzył, wylewając substancję na swoją dłoń. Wmasował ją w swojego [redacted] i naniósł też trochę na miejsce intymne Griana. Mniejszy lekko zadrżał, kiedy poczuł na sobie zimno. Ciemnowłosy sam również przez chwilę go rozciągał, skończył jednak szybko, kiedy usłyszał nieszczęśliwy jęk Griana. Złapał swojego [redacted] i nakierował go w odpowiednie miejsce.

-Gotowy, Gri? - serce blondyna zabiło szybciej na dźwięk tego imienia, za każdym razem z resztą, gdy słyszy, jak wyższy tak do niego mówi. Był gotowy jak nigdy, chciał już to zrobić. Chciał stać się z nim jednością.  
-Oczywiście, zaczynajmy przedsięwzięcie,drogi Mumbo Jumbolio-powiedział słodko, sytuując się lepiej.  
-OK, lezgetit.  
Mumbo zaczął powoli wchodzić w Griana,a po chwili był już cały w środku. Powstrzymywał się jednak od poruszania,chciał dać niższemu czas do przyzwyczajenia się. Zaczął więc całować go po karku, uważając by nie wykonać przypadkiem zbyt gwałtownych ruchów  
-Ah... Jesteś taki ciasny- chłopak przygryzl swoją wargę, kładąc swoje ręce na talii drugiego.  
-Jest w porządku... możesz kontynuować- Grian powiedział cicho, próbując ruszać biodrami i w górę i w dół.  
Ciemnowłosy nie tracił więc czasu, zaczął poruszać się w wolnym tempie, wykonując jednak głębokie pchnięcia, za każdym razem wydobywając słodkie jęki z blondyna. Przy jednym z pchnięć trafił prosto w punkt, przez który Grian poczuł jak robi mu się słabo. Nie miał czego się złapać, więc musiał opierać się o ścianę, wyjekując raz za razem imię Mumbo, który był aż _zbyt_ dokładny w trafianiu w jego prostatę. Wyższy trzymał jedną ręką jego biodro a drugą złapał go za jego [redacted], wykonując szybkie ruchy. Grian mógł stwierdzić, że jest już blisko. Było mu zbyt dobrze

-Mu-Mumbo....Ja zara-ah!-jego głos się urwał, gdy poczuł uderzenie na swoich pośladkach. _O chuj, kinky._ Grian szczerze nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sytuacji, był przyparty (zaparty) do ściany, kiedy jego krasz go pieprzył,do tego teraz Mumbo wymyślił sobie, że zacznie go bić? Blondyn nie wyobrażał sobie tego nawet w swoich najgłębszych fantazjach. Wyższy przesunął swoją dłoń na jego talię, a drugą raz po raz dalej uderzał Griana, nie używając jednak tyle siły, by go skrzywdzić. Widział, że im obojgu się podoba, więc kontynuował  
-Uh, Grian.. jestem blisko-wyszeptał, próbując kontrolować swój głos.Drugi odwrócił się do niego, patrząc mu w oczy  
-Ja też.. Zróbmy to ra..ah..razem- niższemu udało się odpowiedzieć. Poczuł, że ciemnowłosy przyspieszył, wrócił również do dotykania jego [redacted], wykonując równie szybkie ruchy co jego pchnięcia. Grian mógł się rozpaść w tym momencie. _Jeszcze trochę._  
Mumbo wykonał jeszcze kilka ruchów, a on doszedł na jego dłoń. Nogi blondyna zaczęły drżeć, kiedy drugi nadal się w nim poruszał, przedłużając orgazm. W kącikach jego oczu zaczęły zbierać się łzy, mógł się popłakać przez tę przyjemność,jego ciało było aż za bardzo stymulowane przez Mumbo, który po krótkiej chwili również skończył, wypełniając Griana.

Chłopak nachylił się do niższego, składając pocałunki na jego ustach, złączył również ich dłonie razem, gładząc je lekko. Po chwili powoli wyszedł z niego; Grian zadrżał, kiedy poczuł jasną substancję na swoich udach. _Chcę powtórzyć to jeszcze miliony razy._  
-Wyglądasz uroczo - Mumbo szepnął, kiedy blondyn się do niego odwrócił, szukając miejsca, gdzie mógłby usiąść. Wyższy go nie oszczędził, to prawda, lecz podobało mu się to. Ciemnowłosy przytrzymał go, by nie upadł, gdy prowadził go na korytarz. Nie martwili się nawet o to, kto posprząta w tym składziku. Usiedli na jakiejś randomowej ławeczce, która stała w przejściu do głównej części kawiarni. Grian oparł swoją głowę o ramię Mumbo, który go objął. Nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń, lecz to co się wydarzyło było dla niego bardzo niespodziewane i musiał porozmawiać o tym z chłopakiem.  
-Umm,więc-urwał na chwilę, patrząc w oczy chłopaka -wytłumaczysz mi co się stało?  
-W sumie, to sam nie do końca rozumiem, ale nie żałuję niczego. Działałem pod wpływem chwili, to wszystko przez ten twój strój,ale nie będę ukrywać, że od dawna chciałem się do ciebie zbliżyć- spojrzał na podłogę, uśmiechając się lekko.  
-Ziom, ty tak na serio? Byłeś moim kraszem od... Od zawsze? Nawet nie wiesz, jak bałem się, że mógłbyś mnie odrzucić, czy coś- Grian odetchnął z ulgą, choć nic jeszcze nie było pewne. Czy od teraz będą parą? Sam nie mógł tego stwierdzić, lecz cieszył się z tego, co się wydarzyło. Mumbo go nie odtrącił, to się liczyło.

-Jeśli chcesz, możemy nie kończyć tylko na tym- wyższy powrócił wzrokiem do blondyna, lapiąc jego podbródek,by ich oczy się spotkały. Rzucił mu lekki uśmiech, a potem złączył ich usta w na początku wolnym, potem pogłębiającym się pocałunku. Nie trwał on jednak długo, gdyż niższy przerwał, bojąc się, że ktoś może ich zobaczyć  
-Z chęcią - odpowiedział flirciarsko, a Mumbo wziął go za rękę, wprowadzając go z budynku tylnymi drzwiami.Grian całkowicie zapomniał o trwającym konkursie, liczył się tylko on i jego _może_ chłopak.


End file.
